


Raising Naruto

by INSPIRETOWRITE



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Bad Parenting, Cute, Cute Kids, Family, Fluff, Gen, He needs all the help he can get, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto didn't grow up in the village, Naruto is boss at making friends, Obito raised him, Slow To Update, This was an idea I had at 2 am, it takes a while for everyone to appear, on part of Obito, uncle obito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INSPIRETOWRITE/pseuds/INSPIRETOWRITE
Summary: Obito still had no idea what to tell Madara, but then, did he really have to know? Maybe this was one thing he could keep between him and Rin. It didn’t take him long to decide he liked that idea.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If what I've been writing recently is any indication I've been thinking a lot about Obito. I don't even really like Obito but apparently, he's all I can think about. 
> 
> This idea is also something that kept me awake at night and now I have a page and a half of notes for a new fic. I already have many on the go but thought, why not post another one? It will be updated as I get ideas so there will be long stretches between updates. I haven't really looked hard for other fic's with this premise but I didn't think there were many like it. If there are any I would like to read them so suggestions are welcome there. 
> 
> Thanks in advance for reading and enjoy.

Obito stares at the small bundle. The baby stares right back and even though Obito knew he didn’t know what was happening his gaze still felt accusing. The adrenaline was still humming in Obito’s veins. The thrill of controlling the Kyūbi and seeing the village that hadn’t cared for him get destroyed. 

The baby made a noise and Obito focused on him again. He’d managed to kick off his swaddle and was now naked in the chilly night air. He started to fuss but Obito just watched. He looked so much like him that it hurt. At the time, it hadn’t mattered that they were dead. There was only disappointment and anger at a foiled plan. His sensei had gotten in the way and had robbed him of the Kyubi. That hadn’t really been what he came for but once he’d had it, he didn’t want to give it up. 

Now, here it sat, in the body of a child only a few days old. The baby was crying now, arms and legs kicking and flailing in the air. Obito watched. The Kyubi’s chakra still thrummed in the space around the baby. Obito had thought that he’d be able to extract the thing, but his Sensei’s seal was stronger than he’d thought.

What was he going to tell Madara? What was he going to tell himself? It hadn’t really been a conscious thought that had Obito swiping up the baby. Shinobi would be out looking for them both, but no one had ever been able to find Obito when he didn’t want them too. His dimension was useful for something. The baby screamed again and Obito put it under a Genjutsu without really thinking. The baby stilled eyes wide and glazed. Its body still shivered and with a frown Obito grabbed the edges of its swaddle, wrapping them around the baby again.

Returning the child would be unwise, seeing as now he had the Kyubi and the shinobi of Konoha knew Obito wanted it. He also knew nothing about raising a child. He glanced down at the child again. His eyes were hooded, and his fingers twitched occasionally. Obito knew enough about babies to understand that he couldn’t keep it under a Genjutsu forever and would eventually have to feed the thing. The only problem, he didn’t know how. 

He just looked so much like his father. Obito imagined Rin liking him. Cooing and making faces that would have been both silly and adorable. Rin would have been amazing with him. The baby jerked as Obito broke the Genjutsu, looking at him with wide eyes. Only a few days old and already learning that things are dangerous. Good. 

The baby’s eyes soon closed and Obito was glad. He still had no idea what to tell Madara, but then, did he really have to know? Maybe this was one thing he could keep between him and Rin. It didn’t take Obito long to decide he liked that idea. The baby was silent and Obito hefted him awkwardly up into his arms. Whirlpool was nice this time of year. As he jumped away, he thought about what Kushina had called him. 

Naruto.


	2. Growing Up Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto learns and asks a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been read over by anyone but me so if there is any information that repeats do let me know. Thanks.

Naruto had always known about the fox. It was a bit of information the Uncle Obito wanted secret. Naruto didn’t understand why since the two people he talked to either knew or thought he was playing. He had once tried to convince Miss Kito that he did in fact have the Kyūbi but a glare from Uncle Obito was enough for him to give it up for good. Naruto learned quickly that punishment from Uncle was never fun. 

He had tried asking Uncle about it once but had only gotten the same speech he’d received when Uncle first told him about it. The Fox was dangerous, he needed to control it, blah blah blah. 

“What his name?” He’d been three.

Uncle looked at him with that blank, slightly unnerving stare and said nothing. Had yet to say anything on the topic so Naruto had come up with one himself. Mr. Fuzz. Naruto often talked to Mr. Fuzz but got nothing in response aside from a growl. It was a work in progress. 

He had yet to be outside the cave they called home on the grounds that it was ‘too dangerous.’ Uncle’s words. Miss Kito often brought toys and pretty and interesting things for him, so Naruto was mostly content. Naruto still gazed some night, out a crack he didn’t think Uncle knew about, at the stars and mountain tops. A Lark had made a home in there and was now one of his best friends. He even got to watch when her eggs hatched and cried a little when they left the nest. 

Miss Kito brought him a book on birds when he asked, and he sometimes brought his own food when he thought the chicks were eating enough. Naruto most often called the bird's Mom and Dad, since although it was nice to have an Uncle, having parents was always a dream. Uncle had bluntly told him that his parents were dead, so he made his own little family with those who were willing. Even if they were a pair of birds and a supposed demon fox. 

Right now, though, he bounced on the balls of his feet waiting for the best time to go ask Uncle a question. There never was a good time, Uncle’s moods changed too often for that, but sometimes if he was really lucky, he’d get Uncle in a good mood. The nearest town was holding a festival and seeing as he was now five, he figured Uncle wouldn’t say no. He was old enough to take care of himself after all. Uncle had returned a few hours ago and had gone straight to work. Naruto waited a few more minutes before asking.

“Uncle Obito.” Naruto walked into the ‘living room’ which was nothing more than the largest cave. “When’s Miss Mito coming back?”

Oddly, she had left the day before Uncle returned. He’d wanted to ask her more about the festival.

The older man turned towards him with his usual neutral expression. “Next week.”

“Oh, okay.” Naruto tried to keep the disappointment and confusion out of his voice. Uncle Obito always got mad when he showed too much. It was so hard sometimes! There was just so much to be emotional about. Miss Kito always told him that it was good for children to express themselves, but he could only do it when Uncle Obito was gone. 

Naruto’s attempts proved to be passably acceptable since Uncle Obito grunted and turned back to what he was doing. Three seconds later Naruto’s curiosity got the best of him. 

“Wha chya doin’?”

Uncle Obito sighed, nothing more than a drop of his shoulders, but turned to Naruto anyway. Naruto smiled. He’d caught him in a good mood today, he wasn’t ignoring him. That was the worst. As quickly as he could, Naruto scrambled over to Uncle Obito’s side careful to keep the proper distance and climbed up beside him on the bench. That and the desk were the only two pieces of furniture in the whole house. Naruto didn’t mind sleeping on the floor, except for in the winter, but it was always cold then. 

Miss Kito always made him a new blanket for his birthday. She’d fought once with Uncle about where he slept, and he worried she wouldn’t come back. It was a whole week before she did, and Naruto made her stay three nights in a row to make up for it. Uncle Obito had gotten a little angry about that but Naruto managed to convince him saying he’d be the goodest boy for the next week in exchange. Miss Kito had protested but Uncle had agreed, and the deal was struck.

Naruto then learned that deals could get him a lot more than whining. Miss Kito always went home, and Naruto wished that sometimes Uncle Obito would let him cuddle. The only time he could was when Miss Kito stayed the night. Naruto loved Miss Kito. 

His focus slowly shifted from memory to present. The paper on the desk was filled with strange lines. It was amazing. “So cool! What they do?” 

Naruto had seen similar things on the papers Uncle burned but the look on Uncle Obito’s face when he did kept Naruto from asking about them. There were lots of things Naruto didn’t ask Uncle Obito about. 

“This one for movement. This one for storage.” 

Naruto’s face beamed as he scanned the paper. His fingers tapped the table eager to try and recreate the pretty swirls and patterns. He probably wasn’t going to be able to though and kept silent. That was almost impossible, but he managed it. Uncle Obito was sharing so much, Naruto didn’t want to ruin it by asking a stupid question. 

Three minutes later, Uncle stopped talking and Naruto knew it was time to leave. “Thanks!” He was vibrating with all the new information. Uncle Obito just grunted again. Scampering to the fire, Naruto grabbed a piece of charcoal and ran to his room. The walls were covered in drawings. Dreams, goals, and wishes took up one wall while the things he’d learned from Uncle Obito’s good moods were on the other. It was a far shorter list but that didn’t bother Naruto one bit. 

He immediately started redrawing what he could remember of the patters on the paper. His lines were wobbly and looked nothing like Uncle’s but that was okay. This was the first time he had gotten a good look at them. Even better was that Uncle Obito actually told him something about each. Naruto couldn’t write yet, although Miss Kito was teaching him, so he drew little pictures beside the shapes from what he remembered Uncle calling them. Satisfied, Naruto stepped back and admired his work. The new additions were the most he’d ever added at one time and he couldn’t help but ghost his fingers over them, careful not to smudge his masterpiece. 

He wanted to tell Miss Kito right now but remembered she wasn’t going to be back until tomorrow. Naruto slumped but then bounced back when he remembered the thing he’d wanted to ask before. He scurried back into the living room. Uncle was still seated. Perfect.

“Hey, Uncle Obito. Can I go outside?”

Naruto always asked when Uncle returned since he wasn’t allowed to go far when he wasn’t there. Miss Kito always described the outside as something wonderful and Naruto had always silently wished he could see it too. Naruto decided Uncle Obito must know what he’s doing and never questioned it after the first. 

Uncle Obito was silent for so long Naruto began to think he wouldn’t answer. He’d learned to wait though, Uncle Obito didn’t like to talk much. 

“Tomorrow.” 

Naruto beamed. He hugged Uncle Obito’s leg causing the other to jolt before running off back to his room. He had to tell Miss Kito all about this when she got back. He always asked and Uncle Obito always said no. He briefly wondered why he’d said yes this time but the excitement outshone all other thoughts. Tomorrow was going to be great! 

Uncle Obito stayed in the cave that night and allowed Naruto to watch silently as he worked on the pretty patterns again. Normally Naruto wouldn’t have been able to sit still but his fascination arrested any energy and directed it towards that.

“Seals,” he said when Naruto made a comment. 

“How many is there?”

“Lots.”

Naruto waited, and when Uncle didn’t turn away, he asked another. “Can I learn?”

Uncle turned towards him and Naruto froze. Had it been too much? Uncle Obito said nothing and Naruto wondered if he was going to get put in time out again. He didn’t like that. Eventually, Uncle Obito turned back to his work and Naruto sighed a little both in relief and disappointment. It would seem he wasn’t going to get to learn. 

To his surprise though, Uncle Obito handed him a piece of paper and a brush. “Copy those. When you can do that without mistakes, then we shall see.”

Grinning, Naruto took the offered items reverently. Hoping off the stool he ran to his room. He lay the paper and brush on the floor, surveying them. They were simple. Naruto had no doubt he’d be able to learn these in no time. For the next few hours, he lay on his stomach, feet in the air, happily swinging them to and fro. The brush was most often in motion but occasionally Naruto would stop, bit the end, and contemplate the swirls. Then his face would brighten, and he’d continue. 

Uncle Obito stopped by once to see how he was doing, and Naruto waved then went back to work. Focused as he was, he didn’t see the contemplative look on Obito’s face nor the too long shadow that lingered when he left. Eventually, Naruto’s writing space was full, and he reluctantly put the brush down. He folded the pages carefully, making sure the ink was dry, before putting them in the nook beside his bed. He so much today and was excited to share it with Miss Kito.


	3. Meeting a New Friend

The day dawned chilly, but the sun's rays promised warmth. Naruto woke already vibrating with excitement. He was going outside. He was finally getting to see the place he had always wanted. Naruto knew Uncle Obito was already awake but also knew that he didn’t like to be disturbed so early in the morning. With nothing to do, Naruto spent that time imagining all the wonderful and exciting things he would get to do. When he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Naruto sensed Uncle Obito move. He was up in seconds, running through the tunnels and almost crashing into Obito as he rounded a corner. 

Obito frowned at him and Naruto shrunk back embarrassed. “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

Obito let out a resigned sigh walking around Naruto into the main cave. He bounced on the balls of his feet watching Obito. The older man took a few things and sealed them away, something Naruto always enjoyed watching. He desperately wanted to learn to do that himself but hadn’t yet gathered the courage to ask. 

Naruto felt Miss Kito approach and met her at the cave entrance. He flung himself into her arms. 

“Miss Kito! You’ll never guess what I get to do today!”

Kito caught him easily, swung him in a circle, and made him giggle. She placed a loud kiss on his cheek and squeezed him tight before placing him on the ground. 

“Oh, really? I can’t wait to hear.” 

“You’re not going to guess?”

“Would you like me to?”

Naruto thought about that. Getting her to guess would take too long and then he’d have to wait for her to be happy with him. “No.”

“Go on then.”

“Uncle Obito said he would bring me outside today!”

Kito’s face lit up in pleasure and another swinging hug commenced. Naruto saw the look she sent to Obito and felt the tension around her but also knew she was genuinely happy for him. He bathed in it, happy that she was happy. She ruffled his hair and he beamed at her. 

“Naruto, come here.”

Obito stood in the centre of the cave looking expectant and Naruto hurried over. Obito placed a hand on his head and mumbled a few words. Naruto felt glowing stuff surround him, settling like a second layer over his skin. Before Naruto could ask what, it was, Uncle Obito was already heading towards the entrance. 

“We must leave now,” Obito said. “We’ll be gone a week. You don’t need to come.”

Naruto’s eyes grew huge. This was new information, and it made the whole trip better. “Leaving for a weak? Really?”

Uncle Obito nodded. Naruto wiggled, rethinking the things he had packed in his small bag. 

“One more thing!” he yelled and ran back to his room. Uncle Obito was annoyed at this, but Naruto wasn’t going to spend a week without it. He grabbed Kurama, his stuffed fox, and crammed it into his bag. It had been a gift from Miss Kito. Uncle Obito had taken one look at it and for the first time ever Naruto had seen him laugh. His amusement went all the way through him until Naruto could feel it. Since then, it became his favorite thing in the world. 

Both Miss Kito’s and Uncle Obito’s emotions were high when Naruto returned but it felt enough like their usual arguments that Naruto paid little mind. He bounced happily on his feet again. 

“Ready!”

With a grunt, Obito took off at a speed Naruto wasn’t used to. He gave a quick wave to miss Kito, who felt worried, before dashing off after Obito. The only game Uncle Obito had ever played with him was chase. It usually involved dangerous and pointy things, so Miss Kito had tried to make it stop. She hadn’t succeeded and although sometimes Naruto got hurt it was also fun. Uncle Obito would dash around the cave and poke at Naruto while Naruto would try his best to avoid it. The game had been hard at first since Uncle Obito often climbed the walls, but it didn’t take Naruto long to catch on. He wasn’t as good at Uncle Obito yet, but he didn’t get caught nearly as much anymore. 

Naruto tried to look at everything at once and quite often almost tripped in his distraction. Obito didn’t say anything and didn’t slow his speed either, forcing Naruto to make bouts of it when he fell behind. The grass was so green and the trees so tall. Everything smelt fresh and amazing. No wonder Miss Kito praised it so much. 

Naruto’s foot caught on a tree branch and he dived spectacularly into the ground. Obito was forced to stop and wait for Naruto to pick himself up. He hissed putting weight on his hand, finding his pinky at an odd angle. Ah, he’d broken it. 

“Kurama, if you please.” 

A deep rumble echoed through him followed by a muffled curse. Naruto pouted. “Oh, come on. Sorry, I haven’t talked to you in a while but it’s only a pinky.”

There was a moment of silence before an orange glow wrapped around his finger and popped it back into place. Naruto flinched. Within the minute his hand was whole again, and Naruto flexed it experimentally. 

“Thanks!” 

Kurama grumbled loudly. Naruto stood and looked up to see Obito staring down at him consideringly. It was a look Naruto hadn’t seen directed at him before. Jumping easily up the tree he landed on the branch where Obito waited. Finding out he could attach chakra to his feet had been a welcome surprise on a particularly memorable game of chase. Obito had been in a bad mood and attacked with more force than usual. To get away Naruto had run at the wall and found himself up it. When the realization hit whatever had allowed his feet to stick to the wall vanished, leaving him out of breath on the ground. 

That action got Obito’s attention and when Naruto opened his eyes, he found Obito leaning over him. After that Naruto tried many times to get his feet to stick to the wall but he never could. He remembered Uncle Obito do it once before and watched him whenever he came home. At first, he sat in a corner of the room and stared. It wasn’t until a trip from the bathroom that he discovered Uncle Obito didn’t do anything when he was in the room. 

After that, Naruto hid in the hallway, peeking around the corner. Uncle Obito did all sorts of cool things when Naruto wasn’t around. His hands occasionally glowed and Naruto noticed that interesting things happened when they did. Would that work on his feet too? He tried. Getting them to glow was the hard part since nothing he did worked, and it wasn’t until he grumbled about it to Kurama that something happened. His hands were coated in orange. Was it normal to have a different color? With a shrug Naruto let it go, too interested in figuring out what he could do with his new glow power. 

To walk up the walls was harder than he thought since the amount his hands glowed resulted in either a huge hole or he didn’t stick at all. Finally, he figured out how to control the glow and was soon running across the walls. 

The pair continued their journey, Naruto paying a little more attention to where he was going. Although Naruto knew Kurama was good at healing him he also didn’t want to get hurt. It was painful.

“Uncle Obito,” Naruto panted. “Can we rest?”

For a minute it looked like Obito wasn’t going to stop but he slowed his pace and Naruto collapsed against the trunk of the branch he was currently on. His lungs burned and his feet ached. Naruto had learned that constantly using chakra was not practical. (Uncle Obito had told him about it only after Naruto had begged.) He had, however, never gone this long before. It was exhausting using chakra. Especially when he didn’t really know what he was doing. 

“We don’t have long.” 

Naruto wanted to argue. Instead, he sat in the position he’d discovered helped recover his chakra the fastest. Laying spread eagle on the tree branch was hard but he managed. He could feel Obito’s critical gaze but there wasn’t any complaint. Naruto managed to almost nod off when Obito signaled he was leaving. There were a few disorientating seconds where Naruto’s body followed but his mind had yet to awake.

Naruto was beginning to flag again when Obito pulled up short. 

“We’ll camp here,” he said, throwing down bedrolls and a tarp.

Left panting and alone, Naruto stared after Obito. He stayed up in the tree until he caught his breath then climbed down and grabbing the tarp. Not sure what to do with it he slung it over a branch and put his bedroll underneath. In a self-appointed stroke of genius, Naruto found a stick and with the bedroll ties situated it perpendicular to the branch. After taking a step back to appreciate his hard work Naruto crawled underneath and lay spread eagle.

It was only mid-afternoon and while tired Naruto didn’t want to sleep. The excitement was beginning to ebb without Uncle Obito there to protect it and the sounds of the forest were beginning to take on an eery edge. His stomach gurgled but Obito hadn’t left any food for him, so he ignored it.

Obito still hadn’t returned even as the sky darkened to black and stars appeared. For a while, Naruto forgot his fear as the stars captured his attention. Bored staring at the tarp he’d crawled out from under it to lay on the springy ground. It was still warm from the sun and when the sun went down, he didn’t feel the need to move. He’d seen stars before from the mouth of the cave and his little nook but here he was under them with nothing but trees to hinder his view. 

Naruto fell asleep like that and woke the next morning with a spike in Obito’s presence. The tarp had been put away and Obito stood on a branch, waiting. Groggy and damp from dew, Naruto jumped after the retreating figure. Several large yawns and a rather impressive splinter later, Naruto felt more awake, excitement returning. 

There was nothing but trees for the next few days and the routine was the same every morning. The most exciting thing to happen was when, on the fifth day, a trader and his guards passed underneath them. Naruto had felt them coming long before he saw them and Obito allowed them to pause so Naruto could gape as the group passed. He had never seen so many people at once before!

“Why are some dressed strange?”

Naruto waited 47 seconds before Uncle Obito answered. “They are ninja.”

“Ninja?”

He waited 90 seconds but got no response. “What about the things on their foreheads? What are they for?”

Naruto deflated a little when the groups disappeared, and Uncle Obit still hadn’t answered. It was almost an hour before Uncle Obito spoke. “They are proof of belonging to a village.” 

More disdain than usual accompanied this statement and Naruto felt privileged Uncle Obito had told him. 

“A village to the south-west.” Naruto’s stayed quiet hoping Obito would continue. “We pass near it on the way back.”

Within those sentences was a lot to unpack. Miss Kito told him about the place she lived, where there were hundreds of people all living in one place. Naruto couldn’t even imagine that many. Desire to see the village welled in his breast but the oppressive feeling coming from Uncle Obito kept his mouth shut.

He became aware of a beacon on their way home. It had to be the village. He couldn’t pick out anything, wasn’t even sure what to look for, but the dense feeling of - _something_ \- wouldn’t let him stop trying. Obito noticed his distraction; was hard not to when Naruto kept tripping on branches. He over-shot Obito. Only stopped when the other pulsed annoyance strong enough it almost tipped Naruto.

“Sorry.”

“Stay here.” Obito disappeared, leaving Naruto in a small clearing. The village continued to ping his senses. It ebbed and flowed, sometimes almost drowning Naruto in feeling. There was an exorbitant amount of it and Naruto desperately wanted to take part. He looked at where Uncle Obito had disappeared and chewed his lip thoughtfully. He wouldn’t notice, right? Naruto wouldn’t be gone that long. The village was right there. 

_What do you think Kurama?_

The fox was silent, so Naruto decided it was approval. Right, Uncle Obito wouldn’t notice, and even if he did, he couldn’t get too mad. Decision made, Naruto stood and followed the feel of people. It was ginormous and he couldn’t even begin to understand how so many people could be in one place at once. It was overwhelming, but Naruto wasn’t about to let that stop him from exploring. Uncle Obito had taken him from the cave, and he would use this chance to its fullest. 

When he reached the wall, Naruto took a moment to appreciate it. The hum of people beyond it had Naruto vibrating with excitement. The layer of power over Naruto’s skin didn’t waver as Naruto used his own to climb over the wall. He landed in an alley and for a second, he took in all that it had to offer. It smelt heavily of trash and compost and pee. The walls were dingy, and piles of unidentifiable things lay in a corner. Naruto was ecstatic. 

Exiting the alleyway proved to be even better. Wonderful smells filled the air and happiness clung to everything. Naruto tried really hard not to jump for joy. He received a few glances, but no one questioned him as he roamed the stalls. There was almost nothing he recognised outside of Miss Kito’s stories. Everything was colorful and noisy. People were everywhere and Naruto’s head spun with all the new sensations. 

“Hurry up you two. I will not be late!”

Turning, Naruto saw a young girl with pale blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Behind her was a large boy eating colorful balls on a stick and a black-haired boy who looked ready to fall asleep.

“It’s not going anywhere.” 

The girl snorted. “The best will be gone and if I have to eat the leftovers again, you will be sorry.”

“But hasn’t your dad got you some?” the larger boy asked. 

The girl stared at him. “And you didn’t tell me!”

“Well – “

“Don’t bother. She’s not listening,” the shorter boy said, yawning.

The girl looked around frantically. “How dare he. Wait until I find him.”

She stormed off and the large boy looked nervously at the other. “Should I not have said anything?”

He sighed and leaned against a wall. “She would’ve found out anyway and better she be angry at him then us.” 

The larger hummed non-comital. After several seconds of silence, the black-haired boy let out another long sigh. “What a drag. Come on.”

The larger boy smiled and followed the direction their blonde friend had gone.

Naruto watched the exchange with interest until another colorful stall caught his eye. There were several masks positioned on shelves along the side of the stall. Naruto had never seen anything like them, and he stopped and stared. 

“Find anyone you like?”

Naruto nodded, turning his head to find the voice. He was old. Wrinkles lined his kindly face and a pipe hung smoking from one hand. The other rested on the small of his back. Naruto liked him immediately. 

“Which one.”

Silently, Naruto pointed to a fox mask three rows up. The old man raised a brow but grabbed it for him. Naruto went to take it, but his smile faltered when he remembered what Miss Kito had said about paying for things. 

“I ain’t got money.”

The old man looked to the stall owner, who was quite respectful, before handing it to Naruto. After realizing the old man wasn’t doing it to tease him, a smile bloomed on Naruto’s face again. The old man got oddly melancholic at the expression and Naruto only wondered why briefly. 

“Thank you, Jiji,” Naruto said, earning a disapproving frown from the stall owner. The old man chuckled. 

“Take good care of it.”

“Yes!”

With bolstered excitement and an unexpected gift, Naruto raced away. In his haste, he didn’t notice the longing look the old man sent after him, nor the title the stall owner used. Not that he would have understood either.

The stalls after that did little to hold Naruto’s attention. He had no money to play the games and his chest got stuffy when he watched families. It was a feeling he’d never had before and one he never wanted to have again. Escaping from the noise and colors, Naruto followed the path until he came to a pond. A wooden dock stretched out over the water and a small shape sat at the end. Naruto was about to leave when he stopped, something about the shape was strange and familiar.

He walked closer; the mask strapped to the side of his head. It was a little boy who flinched and spun around when Naruto drew close. Naruto felt like the boy should be crying but his eyes were dry and his face expressionless. 

“Who’re you?” The voice was cold, unwelcoming.

“Naruto,” he said easily. “You?”

There was sudden surprised confusion from the boy before he narrowed his eyes, wondering at Naruto’s veracity. Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Had he spoken wrong? He’d introduced himself first, something he remembered Miss Kito telling him was important. Wasn’t this boy supposed to do so in return? 

Eventually, the boy responded. “Sasuke.” 

“Nice to meet you, Sasuke. Why’re you here alone?” 

Now Sasuke stared at him like he was stupid. Then he got angry. “Go away if you are just being mean.” 

Naruto didn’t know what to do. Being mean? He didn’t remember doing anything mean to Sasuke. “How was I mean?”

Sasuke scoffed. “Stupid then.”

“Am not!”

“Are too.” 

Naruto tried not to pout but Sasuke’s condescending smirk made it impossible. 

“I ain’t done nothing to you!” Naruto concluded. 

Sasuke seemed to realize what he was doing and frowned. He looked surprised that he had reacted the way he did. Naruto was left confused again. Sasuke’s expressionless mask fell back into place making Naruto greatly uncomfortable. He didn’t like it when he couldn’t read the expressions he was feeling. 

“Be sad.” Sasuke blinked at Naruto’s announcement. “Be sad if you are. It’s scary when you don’t.” 

From the other boy’s lost expression this was not what he had expected. 

“I’m not sad.”

“Yes, you are.” 

Sasuke opened his mouth to dispute this but stopped. He looked at Naruto like he’d never seen him before, and Naruto saw a single tear before Sasuke whirled around. 

“Don’t run away,” Naruto said.

“Not. Stupid,” Sasuke said, voice rough and tight. 

“I’m not stupid.” 

“Stop sounding like it then.”

Naruto was rather put out by Sasuke’s continued persistence on his stupidity but Sasuke was sad, so he let it go. He would be grown-up about it. It was several minutes before Sasuke’s sniffles quieted. He turned abruptly and Naruto scrambled several steps back. Sasuke looked better than before though his eyes were slightly red, and Naruto felt better about leaving him alone. Naruto had sensed Obito’s power waver, indicating he knew Naruto was missing. 

There was surprise on Sasuke’s face when he looked at Naruto again. He didn’t think his disguise had slipped that far but something had happened.

“Nice to meet you Sasuke,” Naruto said quickly, realizing the trouble he was going to be in increased the longer he was gone. “Disguise is for my protection or something. See ya!”

Sasuke was left gaping as Naruto ran across the water and over the wall. 

Uncle Obito stood at the tree Naruto was supposed to be standing under, expressionless. Dread crawled up Naruto’s throat. If he were allowed out of the cave for the next year it would be a miracle. There would be no excuse that would curb his Uncle’s anger, so Naruto didn’t make any. In fact, nothing at all was said the entire way home.

Miss Kito greeted them at the cave mouth but faltered when she saw Obito’s face. She cast a glance at Naruto who looked away in shame. His innocent exploration didn’t feel so innocent anymore. 

Naruto couldn’t remember a time when Uncle Obito was this angry. It radiated off him causing Naruto to flinch. He sat without prompting in the middle of the cave, purposefully sitting on a rock to punish himself. Naruto couldn’t understand why he thought it would ever be a good idea to go against Uncle Obito’s order, especially when he had only been trying to protect him. Shrinking farther into himself, Naruto wallowed. Suddenly, an image of Sasuke trying to pretend he wasn’t crying came to mind. This, Naruto thought, was something he would never regret and then the whole trip took on a different feel. 

Naruto had disobeyed Uncle Obito, but he didn’t feel as bad about doing it now. The village had been beautiful and Sasuke had needed him and he decided he would go back, even if it meant disobeying his Uncle once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this longer or expand on this in later chapters.


End file.
